1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fabricated panels and, more specifically, to a cementitious fiberboard sprayed with an acrylic sand composition and enamel spray paint which is then tooled to a brick-looking face. Variations in the brick-like color and texture are provided by varying the acrylic paint color and sand particle size and density.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other fabricated panels' designed as building materials. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,535 issued to Willson on Oct. 31, 1939.
Another patent was issued to Bilodeau on Apr. 6, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,279. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,218 was issued to Bixel, Jr. on May 6, 1975 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 14, 1979 to Wilhelm as U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,598.
Another patent was issued to Schiffer on Sep. 14, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,588. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,729 was issued to Syring on 4,510,729. Another was issued to McKinnon on Dec. 4, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,303 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 2, 1996 to Zember et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,941.
Another patent was issued to Sherry on Aug. 4, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,666. Yet another Japan Patent No. JP2000120248 was issued to Nakama on Apr. 25, 2000. Another was issued to Moore et al. on Jul. 21, 1971 as U.K. Patent No. GB 1240041.